Summertime Spectrum
by OfZombiesAndMonsters
Summary: 16-year old Alfred travels to the rural part of the country with his twin brother, Matthew. With his sickness getting worse, he better make this vacation one hell of a ride. And as he meets a mysterious japanese boy, he discovers that he may be more than a human. Will their relationship go further? Ameripan.
1. Chapter 1

Summertime Spectrum

Chapter I

'_June 15'_

'Hey.. Alfred.. Wake up."

Alfred opened his eyes and saw a pair of violet eyes staring right at him.

'Wake up sleepy head. We're here.' Alfred got out of the taxi cab and stared at the town in front of him. It was filled with antique shops and liquor store. The smell of burnt bread filled his nostrils.

"You know Alfred it'll be nice of you if you help me take out these heavy luggage." Alfred grabbed his own bag and took out his brother's

'That'll be 40 dollars mate' said the scrubby taxi driver.

"Ah yes, here you go sir" Matthew gave the driver the money and drove away.

"Hey Mattie, where are we? It doesn't look like the same town it was a long time ago." Alfred asked with his luggage strapped on his arm.

"Well Alfred it's been 7 years. I'm sure it's the same old town. Stay here I'm gonna go call our papa." Matthew took out his cellphone and dialed.

Alfred stood there, staring at the stores. He didn't see one McDonald restraunt nearby.

"Mattie this is bull! They have no McDonald here! Not even one!"

Alfred said in disappoint.

"Yes.. Okay papa I understand. We'll meet you there. Bye"

Matthew hanged up the phone and looked at Alfred.

"It seems like we have to walk to the nearest bus stop. Another long ride." Matthew sighed and started walking. Leaving Alfred behind.

"Mattie wait up!" Alfred tried catching up to his brother until he felt his stomach twirl. Oh no.

He dropped his bag and went to the nearest trash can and vomit everything he ate that morning.

"Alfred! Are you okay!? Can you move? Hold on, I'll go get your medicine."

"NO! I-I'm fine! R-really I just need to lay down. Can we just stay at a Motel or something?" Alfred tried keeping a smile on his face. But the pain was hard to endure. He needed to show his brother he didn't need those pills. They'll only make it worse. And they're hard to swallow.

"Of course Alfred, I'll go call dad and tell him. Can you walk?" Asked Matthew.

"Yea let's get moving. It's getting dark."

Alfred and Matthew had no trouble finding a motel. In fact, it was cheap and small and nice looking.

After signing in, they head to room 13. They opened it and saw there was only one king size bed.

"Well... It's better than no bed."

Matthew grabbed both his and Alfred's bag and set them down.

"Go lay down. I'm gonna go check to see if there's extra pillows."

Alfred laid down on the soft cushion. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he forgot about his medications. Dammit.

"Alfred, you need to take these pills. Please?"

Alfred frowned and grabbed his pills. He wanted to throw these out.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Alfred asked.

"Sure"

As Matthew got up and returned with a glass full of water, Alfred took a deep breath and swallow them quickly.

'Dammit they're huge!' He thought.

"You done?"

"Yea."

Matthew stared at his brother with sad eyes.

"Mattie please don't stare at me like that..."

"I'm sorry Alfred. I just... Wish you could get better. None of these medications are working. If I were to trade places with you, I would do it. Because I love you, man."

Alfred swallowed the lump on his throat. No, no tears. Not now.

"Mattie, no matter how sick I get, I'll always be the hero! I'm going to get better! And everything will go be okay! I won't have to go to the hospital daily and take gigantic pills everyday! I.. I know I'll get better. I promise you that! Because I'm awesome and I'm a hero!"

Matthew gave him a sad smile.

"Alright superman whatever you say. Now scoot over, your hogging the bed."

They both laughed all night and fell asleep on each other's arms.

* * *

'June 16' 8:11 am

"Alfred hurry up! Papa is coming to pick us up in less than an hour!" Matthew walked fast from one room to another. Getting some stuff together.

"Dude calm down, he said he was coming at 9:30. We still got time."

"It doesn't matter, you know how he likes to come really early! Now put on your clothes and comb your hair." Matthew threw his comb at Alfred.

"Mattie, ever plan on cutting your hair?"

"Oh no never! Papa will be devastated!"

Alfred chuckled "you frenchies sure care so much on your looks."

"And you Americans sure love to eat hamburgers and get fat."

"Hey!"

"Hehe"

Alfred pouted while Mathew snickered. He felt impressed with his combat.

Matthew's phone ringed and saw the caller ID: it was papa.

"Bonjour mon fils, Matthew! How are you in this fine morning?"

"Bonjour papa. I'm doing okay."

"And how's my Alfred?" He asked with concern.

"Ah well despite his sickness, he's doing okay. We were just getting ready for your arrival."

"Hon hon, I'm already outside. Look out your window."

"Wha-.."

Matthew opened his window and saw his papa.

"PAPA!"

"Hurry up and come down here! I got a surprise for you!" His papa waved.

Matthew grabbed his luggage.

"Alfred! Alfred! Papa is outside! Come on let's go!

"Alright, Alright! I'm ready! Let's go!"

They both head downstairs with excitement. It's been too long. After his father and his papa got divorced, they barley got the time to see him.

When matter saw his papa, he dropped his luggage and hugged his papa really hard, tears running down his cheeks.

"Mon fils! Oh look at you! Your so beautiful! And handsome!"

"Hey papa!"

Francis turned his head towards the American. It looks like Alfred got thinner and Paler.

"Bonjour Alfred! How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great!"

Their papa looked at both his sons.

"My, how much you've grown throughout the years. I'm getting old!"

"Haha it's okay papa! You said there was a surprise for me?"

"Ah yes! Gilbert! Get out of the car and come see how much Matthew has grown!"

"No way! You brought Gilbert along!"

"Kesesesese no one leaves behind zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"GILBERT!" Alfred watched as his brother hugged Gilbert like they were a couple.

"Kesesese how's it going birdie? It been a long time!"

Alfred smiled and started coughing uncontrollably.

'Dammit I ruined the moment'

"Sup' Alfred! I see you still haven't changed one bit! You still have your baby cowlick!"

"Haha very funny Gilbert. I see you still haven't grown up yet."

"Ouch. Haha it's nice to see you too Alfred."

"Alrighty then! Let's get going!" Said Gilbert.

"Here let me help with your luggage."

"Merci papa."

"Alfred why don't you sit in the front with me?"

"Sure pops"

"Kesesese looks like we got the back seat for ourselves birdie"

Matthew turned a light shade of red. Since when did Gilbert started flirting with Matthew?

It was a long drive, 4 hours to be precise. They drove to a steep road, surrounded by trees. Not a single house was in sight. Alfred didn't pay any attention to the conversations. They didn't want to know about his condition. Hell, he didn't even want to talk about it.

Alfred looked down on the grass, seeing a purple-greenish flower with little house stones.

"Hey papa, what are those stones? They look like houses." Alfred asked.

"Oh? People in this town believe that a spirit is protecting this forest."

"More like a ghost haunting this place" Gilbert intrude.

"Oh hush mon ami. It's not haunted. Don't worry Alfred. It's just stories for children."

"Pshh nothing scares me." He said with confidence.

"You sure about that Alfred?" Asked Matthew.

"Hmp. Nothing scares me!" They all laughed while Alfred continued to watch the stones. And the flower.

'The flower...' It was like he had a connection with it.

"We're here!"

"Wow papa, the house hasn't changed a bit!" Exclaimed Matthew.

It was a house with many windows.

Alfred didn't like the house. He felt like something was watching him from afar. When he was little, he would imagine a dark shadow outside with dark blood eyes staring at him. He didn't like it one bit.

"Coming in or are you just gonna stare at the house all day?" Said Gilbert.

"Yea, yea I'm coming..."

Outside, the house would look fancy. But in the inside, it was like a rich man threw up in the place. The walls are covered with critique, fancy wallpapers and there was shiny statues and fake large plants, and almost every room in the house has a large queen size bed!

What caught Alfred's eyes was the chandelier hanging from the living room. Shining so brightly and colorfully.

"Welcome to Bonnefoy Residence! Feel at home and do whatever you like!" Francis grabbed a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself.

"Wow papa... How did you afford that chandelier?"

"It was a gift from a friend."

Francis held the bottle if wine towards Matthew.

"Would you care for some wine?"

"Papa.. We're only 16. We can't drink stuff like that."

"Ah I see. You can drink the black sheep's tea but not my wine?"

"Oh papa you know he still loves you." Matthew tried comforting his papa.

"The divorce was hard. I don't know who I am without my Arthur."

Alfred remember he was supposed to call his dad after they arrived. He took out his cell phone.

'No service'

"Hey papa? There's no service here. Where can I call someone?"

"Ah yes I forgot, I'll get that fixed right away, Alfred. Just use the house phone for now."

Alfred grabbed the phone from the wall dialing his dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad!"

"Alfred! How are you? Why haven't you called?"

"Hey dad! I forgot I was supposed to call you. I'm doing okay."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at papa's house right now. I'm using the house phone. Service is out."

"That frog. Any who, I'm glad you made it. Are you taking your medications?"

"Yes dad. I am."

"Don't forget to take it every night."

"Yes I know. Mattie reminds me."

"How are things Alfred?"

"Okay, I guess. I miss London. But you know, here in America is cool too. After all, I was born here."

Arthur chuckled. "Oh I remember how Francis and I adopted you. You spilled hot coffee on him on accident."

"Haha yea."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Hey dad? Why did you and papa get a divorce? He still loves you."

"Yes I know Alfred. But not all marriages last long."

"Oh ok.."

"Listen Alfred, I have to go. I'll call you when I have the time."

"Ok dad, tell Peter I send a hello."

"Very well. Goodnight My son. sweet Dreams."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Alfred! Alfred come have a drink with us! Your missing out on all the fun !"

"No thanks I'm good. I'm gonna go straight to bed. G'night guys!"

Alfred walked upstairs to his room. He opened it and saw that his old toys was placed neatly on his top cabinet. His small bed was replaced with a larger one. He didn't change into his pajamas and his room is still bright sky blue. He wonders what his summer vacation will be like.

He laid down on his bed drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! The next chapter will be up soon so be patient!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summertime Sadness**_

_Chapter II_

**_Here's the new chapter update! Sorry for any mistakes (I suck) Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

'_June 17' 8:46 am_

Alfred woke up to the smell of fresh made pancakes and sweet café. He got up and looked down at the floor.

_'Crap'_

He rushed to the bathroom and threw up chunks of leftover pizza he found in the fridge last night since his father and Matthew and Gilbert were to busy getting drunk. He forgot to take his medication last night! After puking his intestines out, he flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his teeth and face. He looked at his reflection. Dark circles under his eyes, rosy cheeks, and smooth, soft, tanned skin. Besides his dark circles, he didn't look dead. Alfred took a quick shower and got dressed. He picked out a simple dark t-shirt and sweatpants. He grabbed his necklace. It was a razor necklace. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't cut. He just likes how 'cool' it looks.  
Alfred headed downstairs and saw a stack of pancakes on the table. And his father in a pink apron with his hair tied in a pony tail.  
"Bonjour Alfred! Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Yea... Thanks for getting me a bigger bed."  
"Anything for mon fils!"  
Alfred looked around the kitchen. It's large and sparkly clean. Not one single speck.  
"Hey dad, where's Mattie and Gilbert? It's quiet here without them."  
"Ah they went to go get some milk. I asked for Mathieu to go get it and Gilbert decided to go along with him. Just for protection."  
"Looks like they're having fun together..." Alfred mumbled while chugging down his breakfast.  
"Oh don't worry Alfred, I'm sure you'll find a friend out here."  
"In the woods? Really dad? I'm pretty sure you're the only one that lives here."  
"Nonsense. There are other neighbors. You just gotta look for them."  
"No thanks..."  
Alfred finished his breakfast and washed his dishes. He looked out the window.  
_'Its really nice out...'_  
"Hey dad, can we go outside? It's pretty nice out." Alfred turned around and saw that his dad was nowhere to be seen.  
"Dad?" He searched in the living room. He not there. In the bathroom. Nada.  
Alfred sighed.  
"I guess I'll go by myself." He mumbled.  
He headed out the patio and stood in front of the woods.  
"Relax Alfred. It's only the woods. Nothing scary about it. Maybe you'll find treasure."  
He walked straight and tumbled on some rock but kept his balance. He kept walking until he came across a tree with writings on it. He touched it gently with his fingertips.  
"Hmm... Must be some lovebirds writing.."  
He continued to walk and remembered a game he played when it was popular: Slender.  
_'Oh fuck no.'_  
"No slenderman is not real. It's just a myth. Not real."  
Alfred remembered reading some articles where children disappeared every year in the woods. He started to panic in fear.  
"No it's not real don't worry." He tried calming himself down until he heard a stick breaking behind him.  
'_Crack'_  
He stood there. Paralyzed. He felt long slender hands on his shoulders. He's done for.  
"NOOO SLENDERMAN PLEASE NOO!"  
"Alfred calm down! It's me! Matthew!"  
Alfred opened his eyes and connected with violet ones.  
"M-Mattie? What the hell dude!? You scared the living shit out of me!"  
"It's your own fault for playing that ridiculous game."  
Alfred calmed down and notice something different about Matthew.  
"What have you been up to? How did you know I was here?" He asked.  
"Well I got milk from the market. And I saw you entering in the woods. So I followed you." He said simply.  
Alfred studied him closer. He noticed a dark-purple mark on his neck.  
"Oh my god dude! You got a freaking hickey on your neck! You've made out with Gilbert!"  
"Now Alfred, don't just jump to conclusions. How do you know it's a hickey? It could be a bruise."  
"Oh I know the difference between a bruise and a hickey! When I get my hands on Gilbert I swear I'll-"  
Before he could finish his sentence he started to bend down and clutch his stomach.  
"Alfred are you ok!? Stay here I'll get Gilbert."  
"Wait! No! I'm fine. I just felt something weird in there.."  
"Did you forget to take your medicine last night?!"  
Alfred stayed silent. He didn't want to get his brother angry, but he didn't want his brother to blame himself.  
"I'm fine dude."  
"C'mon let's head back inside."  
"No wait! I haven't found the treasure yet! I'm not don't exploring!"  
"What treasure? Alfred you're 16, almost 17 in a month, and you're not Dora. So let's go." His brother demanded.  
"Not until you race me!"  
With that Alfred ran, leaving his brother behind.  
"Alfred wait!"  
Alfred ignored his brothers plea. He wanted to run. He wanted to feel free. He wants to explore the world before he leaves it.  
After what seemed like 20 minutes of running,he stopped next to a tree. His forehead contained with beads of sweat.  
" What a great run! Haven't felt like this for a long time! Right Mattie?"  
He turned around and realized he wasn't there. Did Mattie not run with him? Should he look for him?  
"Hm... He'll catch up. Besides he has Gilbert."  
Alfred walked down a steep hill carefully, not puncturing any part of his body. Without a warning, he tripped on a tree root and stumbled on the hill floor.  
_'Ow ow Ow ow ow!'_  
He stopped at the bottom. He was covered in dirt and scratches.  
"Aww man.. I just washed these!"  
He tried getting up but felt a stinging pain on his left arm.  
"Fuck! That hurts!" He cried out in pain. With a frustrated snarl, the teen stood up, slightly limping.  
He walked farther into the woods.  
He looked at his arm and saw fresh blood tricking down.  
"That's okay.. Nothing to serious I'll just put a band-aid over it." Just as he was gonna continue walking, he heard humming not far away.  
"Somebody is here?" Alfred followed the humming. He found what he was looking for. There was a person sitting on a rock, admiring the flower Alfred saw earlier yesterday.  
Alfred hid behind a rock to get a better look at the person. He had black hair and fair skin. He's short, probably 12 or 14 years old and is wearing a Japanese attire.  
'Hmm... Japanese huh..' He continued to walk slowly towards the young boy..until he steeped on a stick, creating a loud crack noise. The boy quickly turned to look at Alfred.  
"Um.. hey there! I was just exploring and I heard humming.. So I thought I'd look.."  
Alfred looked into the eyes of the boy. They looked so hollow. With no life yet it's so beautiful..  
The boy sprinted off quickly.  
"Wait!"  
Alfred followed him.  
_'Why did he run? Did I scare him?'_ He went after the boy.  
'_He's fast for a 12 year old.'_  
"Wait! dude! I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry!" He yelled out. But the boy wouldn't stop.  
Alfred was getting annoyed.  
"Hey! Hold on!" Alfred wasn't focusing where he was running. He tripped and fell.  
"Aw not again!" He tried getting up but his ankle hurt like hell! He hurt his arm and now his ankle?!  
_'I can't get up.'_ He thought.  
Alfred pathetically sat there with his head in his arms. He didn't mean to scare the boy away. Alfred wanted to scream. But nothing came out.  
He noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was him.  
Alfred didn't bother to look at him. Or speak to him. He's just gonna runaway again.  
"A-are you okay?..."he asked worriedly.  
Alfred looked up at the boy. He spoke to him. He didn't runaway. Instead, he asked if he was okay.  
The boy got closer to Alfred. He grabbed his arm and ankle. Alfred hissed in pain.  
"Seems like you had a big fall earlier." He quietly said.  
The boy took out a large plant and a bottle.  
"Stay still. This might sting."  
The boy poured liquid on Alfred's arm and wrapped the leaf around it.  
"..what about my ankle?" He asked.  
"You're gonna have to sit there for a while until you can walk again."  
Alfred studied his arm. The pain is going away. That's a good sign. He grinned widely and looked at the boy.  
"Thanks dude! That was awesome!"  
The boy flinched at how loud Alfred was.  
"N-no problem.." He said.  
Alfred stood up straight and held out his hand.  
"I'm Alfred F. jones and I'm the hero!"  
They boy looked at him in an odd way.  
"I'm Kiku. Kiku Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred." Kiku bowed down to Alfred.  
"Well Kiku, it's nice to meet you! How did you manage to heal my arm with a leaf and plain liquid?"  
"I used plant remedies that heals cuts and burns. The liquid was plain water." He responded.  
Alfred had a big smile on his face. And that worried Kiku.  
"So do you live around here Kiku?" Alfred asked.  
"Hai. Not far from here."  
Now that Alfred is closer to Kiku, he notice that Kiku didn't look like a 14-year-old. He looked more like his age.  
"So um.. I just moved in. Well not moved in but I'm here for the summer visiting my dad. I'll be here for a while."  
"Interesting."  
Alfred notice the boredom in Kiku.  
"Hey Kiku what time is it? I gotta get home before noon."  
"By the look at the sky, it's probably 11:45." He said.  
_'Wow you he can tell Time by just looking at the sky? Impressive._'  
Alfred moved his ankle and got up slowly. He walked around to see if it still hurting.  
"I think I'm good. I'm gonna head home now. My dad must be worried. Especially my brother. I'll see you around-" when Alfred turned around he notice Kiku wasn't there anymore.  
_'What?! He left without a goodbye? Rude!'_  
Alfred frowned slightly but notice a small note on the ground. He grabbed it and read it.  
**'I had to leave. Meet me here again tomorrow. I'd like to get to know you better. -Kiku.'**  
Alfred smiled at the note. Maybe he does have a friend to play with this summer after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Well here's the 2nd chapter! The 3rd chapter will take a while. But I'll try updating soon. The only problem is, I have no idea what im gonna do in the next chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, leave it in the comment or PM me_****_ ^o^ _**

**_Oh yea "_My Soul to Take" is still in progress! **

**Until next time my fellow Zombies and Monsters!~**

~**_OfZombiesAndMonsters_**


End file.
